yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Jinzo (archetype)
| furigana = じんぞうにんげん | romaji = Jinzōningen | trans = Android | fr_name = Jinzo | de_name = Jinzo | it_name = Jinzo | ko_name = 인조인간 | ko_hanja = 人造人間 | ko_romanized = Injoin-gan | ko_trans = Android | pt_name = Jinzo | es_name = Jinzo | zh_name = 人造人 | zh_pinyin = Rénzàorén | zh_jyutping = Jan4 zou6 jan4 | zh_trans = Android | sets = * Vol.5 * Revival of Black Demons Dragon * Duelist Legacy Volume.2 * Beginner's Edition 1 * Metal Raiders * Dark Beginning 1 * Pharaoh's Servant * Light of Destruction * Extreme Victory * Champion Pack: Game Six * Premium Gold * Secrets of Eternity * Secrets of Eternity Super Edition * Duelist Pack: Battle City * 2015 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * Legendary Decks II * 20th Anniversary Pack 1st Wave * Duelist Saga | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist * Yu-Gi-Oh! R }} "Jinzo", known as "Android" ( Jinzōningen) in the OCG, is an archetype of DARK Machine monsters. Their effects revolve around the negation of Trap Cards. Appearances Espa Roba was the first character shown to use "Jinzo". He also used "Amplifier" to strengthen it. Joey Wheeler later won it off him and used it in many of his Duels. Leichter in Virtual World used Jinzo as his Deck Master. In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Jinzo appears as a character. He is a Duel Monster Spirit awakened by the school's occult club, seeking souls so he may exist in the human world. Jinzo is defeated by Jaden in a Duel and sent back to the Duel Monsters dimension. Makoto Inotsume also uses Jinzo cards in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, including "Jinzo - Returner" and "Jinzo - Lord", in honour of the Jinzo Art. Main cards "Jinzo": Being the main monster of the archetype, you want this card or multiple copies of it to hit the field quickly. Special Summon this card with "Call of the Haunted" or "Escape from the Dark Dimension". Even if "Call of the Haunted" is destroyed, this card won't be destroyed since its effect negates the Trap that Summoned it. Also, If "Psychic Shockwave" is Chained to an opponent's Trap Card, there the benefit of negating that Trap Card when this card is Summoned (so long as it is not a Counter Trap Card). "Jinzo - Jector": Being the archetype's main support card, it will be your main option to Special Summon multiple "Jinzo"s at once, while also revealing your opponent's Spells & Traps to plan your combos more easily. Since this card's name becomes "Jinzo" while on the field, you can send it to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Jinzo - Lord" from your hand. "Jinzo - Returner" can also be an option, then to avoid it being destroyed during the End Phase, you can Tribute this card to add "Jinzo" from your Deck to your hand. "Jinzo - Returner": Acting as a secondary revival card for "Jinzo" from the Graveyard, despite it being destroyed during the End Phase, this card's effect can be usually be avoided thanks to other cards, plus there are much more ways to benefit from it. Using "Future Fusion" to send Machine-Type monsters to the Graveyard for "Chimeratech Overdragon". By sending 3 copies of both "Jinzo" & this card, the field can be swarmed with 3 "Jinzo"s. "Jinzo - Lord": Despite being the archetype's boss monster and offering some minor Burn damage with it's second effect, this card is only marginally more powerful than what it replaces, and if you've been using "Jinzo", your opponent is not likely to have many face-up Continuous Trap cards, (not to mention that you cannot combine this card with "Amplifier"), but this card is very handy for replacing "Jinzo" once he's been revived with "Jinzo - Returner", because "Jinzo" self-destructs on the next End Phase after he's been revived by "Jinzo - Returner". "Phantom of Chaos" can also be used to banish "Jinzo" in the Graveyard. Then send "Phantom of Chaos" to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Jinzo - Lord". "Jinzo 7": The first "Jinzo" card released after the original, it simply allows you attack your opponent directly, like other early Level 2 Effect monsters. However, "Machine Duplication" or "Inferno Reckless Summon" to have 3 copies of this card, then use "Limiter Removal" (with "Spell Reclamation"), "Chthonian Alliance", "Aqua Chorus" or other similar cards for an OTK. This card also works well with the effect of "Hundred Eyes Dragon" for a direct attack of 3000 damage. "Amplifier": Used as your first enhancemnt card for "Jinzo" as well as allowing you to keep using your own Trap cards, search it from your deck with "Hidden Armory", then in the event that "Jinzo" does get destroyed, either by a card effect or by this card being destroyed, revive him with "Jinzo - Returner". Since this card cannot be negated, use this card with not only "Jinzo", but also "Spell Canceller" or "Imperial Order". Your opponent won't be able to use Spell OR Trap cards while you can use Trap Cards but not Spell Cards, giving you a massive advantage. "Psychic Shockwave": As referenced by the artwork, this card is designed for use with "Jinzo", while also negating the Trap Card that was just played. But there are other powerful Level 6 DARK Machine-Type monsters that can be Special Summoned from the Main Deck, including some "Ally of Justice" & "Kozmo" monsters. Playing style The main objective of this deck is to summon "Jinzo" to lock your opponent's Traps, with "Jinzo - Jector" being the best way to do it, either by using it's own effect or Special Summon it (with a card like "Summoner Monk") and then using "Inferno Reckless Summon" to provide extra Trap shutdown, or set-up for Rank 6 Xyz Summoning. Also, with all the archetype's monsters being DARK monsters, cards like "Allure of Darkness" and "The Beginning of the End" are the perfect draw power engine to use along with them. Weaknesses As the archetype has the effect that negates traps, "Double Snare" can take them out of the field. Even their effects can't stop them from activating Quick-Play Spells, which could put them at a disadvantage. Their effects don't help, as you don't activate Trap Cards while "Jinzo" is on the field, so "Amplifier" can get rid of that weakness. As all of them are Machine monsters, anti-Machine cards like "Acid Rain" & "System Down" can be problems. Recommended cards